


So Close

by Star_Nymph



Series: To The Moon and Back [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asperger Inquisitor, Asperger Syndrome, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Nymph/pseuds/Star_Nymph
Summary: From the Drabble prompt: '11.when one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more' and '13.following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neck' from stregatadallostregatto on tumblr.





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> This part of a bunch of short fics/drabbles I've kept on my tumblr and haven't put on here. Sorry if I'm spamming ya'll, it'll be over soon.
> 
> If you have any comments or helpful tips please feel free to write something. I’ll definitely appreciate the feedback! Thank you for reading!

He listens, rather than watches, as the scout sprints back down the bring and Cullen tries to swallow the hot ball of frustration in his throat, knowing in any other case he would have thanked the boy for doing his job in the proper matter. It wasn’t his fault that they had chosen to have this moment out in the open—and perhaps he should be thanking the Maker that it had been a witless scout that had interrupted them rather than, say, Sera or Cole. It could have been much worse, he thinks and yet he curses Jim because he just wanted  _one_  second unspoiled.

They had been so close.

Cullen breaths in and holds the air, his chest inflating with the infuriated scream that was coiling between his ribs and his heart. At his back, he could hear the scuff of Eurydice’s feet as she fidgets uncomfortably, and he feared that he had lost her again; that he would turn and the elf was going to be running away again, as she always did when they got this close. The high of her own confidence was leaving her, as he knew it was going to leave him, and soon they’d both be left bumbling, jelly tongued fools, turning hide because the notion that they could become more than just comrades was oh-so-terrifying.

But, Maker, they had been so close—close as they would always get before something took the other away.

Close but not close enough; it was a madness Cullen never knew existed and he was fed up with it.

He sets his jaw and squeezed the fists at his side and when he hears Eurydice begin to say, “If you need to…go…”, he thinks himself ‘ _no’._

Almost confessions, lingering side glances, brushing hands, or laughable attempts at loving whispers in the dark—if they ran from each other one more time, they’d go insane and lose their chance, either because they’ll give up or Eurydice will slip from his grasp again, just as she did at Haven or at Adamant.

Cullen goes to her and cradles her head in his hands as he presses his lips to hers, releasing all the breath he was holding into her mouth. A small startled squawk becomes muffled, Eurydice’s body squirming in his hold and turning iron hard. Their chapped lips scrap over each other unevenly, ripped skin against ripped skin, but she’s warm to him, her tangled hair soft as it itches his face, and it’s all he ever wanted. There’s another soft sound out of her and he feels her hands wiggled their way up his chest, finding home in the dense fur of his mantle.

Maker, don’t end, he pleads—but that was his mistake. He  _thinks_ and as he does, he realizes what he has done, his blood boiling and turning his skin clammy cold with shame.

He had grabbed her like a savage,  _touching_ her without permission despite knowing how she hates it, that it could make her lash out and cut off, holding her against him without a single thought of what she might want.

It didn’t occur to him that she was kissing him back, or that she was clinging him in a way she had never done to anyone else as if he was the one thing holding her to the Earth. Cullen stands there, waiting for Eurydice’s magic to smack into him and tear him away—as he deserves—but when it didn’t come, he pulls his mouth from hers with a wet pop.

It hurt to let her go, “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t even ask.” He blurts out, hands moving from her hair, the bitter taste of regret already overtaking the flavor of her on his tongue, “I wasn’t even sure if you…”

Eurydice yanks him into her so quickly that Cullen was afraid he might lose his balance and fall on top of her. He gasps as she smashes her mouth back into his, tiptoeing up so she could press herself even closer into him. This time there’s no shock or shyness in her kiss; she’s careless, flicking her tongue under his, tasting him, drawing out a moan deep within his throat. Cullen sighs and abandons himself to her as he wraps his hands around her waist, curving around her like a tree bending to a hurricane.

They let go only to breathe, but Cullen can’t get enough for her. He pecks the corner of her mouth and flutters kisses down the line of her jaw, following it like a path to her throat. Eurydice draws herself deeper into him, hiding her face in the crook of his neck, her mouth on his skin.

“Do not stop.” She whispers, “I like it. I like you. Do not stop.”

There she goes, making him feel like a twelve-year-old getting his first kiss behind the barn again—his voice cracking and turning his tongue dry, his heart pounding so hard he thought it might leap out of him. He would laugh at what she did to him—because it felt so damn juvenile—but that would require some air and he was having a hard time properly breathing right now.

He holds her to his chest, kissing what skin he can get at, and feels her tremble. “You’re shaking…”

“Yes. I cannot stop. It feels good.” She reaches back and touches one of his hands, “You are shaking, too.”

So he was. The hum of his adrenaline course through every inch of him and he loved it. For once it wasn’t panic or anxiety or the threat of a demon sitting just out of his visions’ edge, it was Eurydice.

“I know…it’s what you do to me.” He says as he pulls back and kisses her again, tender and sweet, and smiles when he feels her whisper, “good” into him.


End file.
